Different Faces of Titans
by Muggleborn22
Summary: Just poems about the different sides of the Teen Titans and their personalities. They'll all probably be solos but at special requests I might combine some characters... well if you never R&R you'll never know!
1. Opening and Disclaimer

I decided to start another string of poems that give me some more freedom about what I write.

I've moved some of my poems from **A Loss Too Great** incase some of you get confused...

These poems are about the Teen Titans as individuals and about their different sides or their personality or something along those lines.

We're finally going to get to do poetry at school next quarter YEY!

So I'm gonna get some practice.

And for the record I do not own any Teen Titans stuff and I'm not that good of a poet I just got a lot of free time on my hands!

Well enjoy!

**Different Face of Titans**

**By: Muggleborn22**


	2. Emotions Contained

**Emotions Contained**

Drawn to darkness  
Wanting light  
What's the force,  
That binds her tight?

They say  
Blood is thicker than water  
She wishes the opposite  
Because of her father

Through her struggles  
Her friends keep her sane  
Never letting go  
Through all her pain

Got up in  
Emotions thick  
Suffocating her person  
Making her sick

Enter her mind  
Evil visions foreseen  
Keeping her awake  
Until morning's scene

Love is blocked  
To keep them safe  
From all her secrets  
And from her magic strafe

Fear withheld  
For the most part  
Until she met her match of creepiness  
And it cut her to the heart

Sadness locked up tight  
Away from others  
Until the hurt is to much  
And it smothers

Bravery is suppressed  
Only cunning arises  
Saving her friends  
From all sorts of surprises

Happiness exists  
But never shown  
Hid away from other  
The emotion is unknown

Finally anger and rage has escaped  
Reeking havoc at the cost her bloodline  
She must contain these emotions lest  
She destroy mankind!

Plagued with visions  
Horrified by her future  
Cursed by her father  
Only her emotions can contain him for sure


	3. Fallen Angel, Risen Demon

**Alright people, been a while since I updated...oops...Well I didn't feel like doing my History Homework so I'm procrastinating...oops again... Well anyways, thought about this after watching Birthmark and Aftershock Part I and II for about the millionth time (got em on tape) and came up with this little number... Well here it is...**

**And too Fa Raven: Thanks for the critism and no offence but I get enough of that at school...lol. But I took it into acount on this one and hope you enjoy it...**

**Fallen Angel, Risen Demon**

**By: Muggleborn22**

The Tale of Two Opposites and One choice that's decides both their fates…

One's father was a god and the other's was a demon.

One devoted their lives to good and one to evil.

Which do you think goes with which?

Would you be surprised…?

If the demon was surmised

To be the evil one

Then wrong would be done

Evil was the angel

Who has now fallen

Lower then the lowest

Higher has the demon

Above her satanic blood

To be better than expected

With so hope and love

Conquered by emotions

That she has learned to hide

She uses her curse to do good

Only to remain hidden by her hood

Then comes along

The little angel from above

With amazing gifts she defeated evil for fun

Only to betray her comrades

Over one persuasive man

Because she too had a curse that she tried to fix

But instead she chose to evil

Even though she was angel

Who has now fallen

The other rose from

Against all odds

She chose good

Over evil

It comes down to the choices we make

You have a curse you try to shake

Instead embrace it for all it's worth

Cause you never know

What may come forth…


	4. Man or Beast?

**Man or Beast?**

By: Muggleborn22

Am I man?

Or am I beast?

I have loved.

I have hated

I've been betrayed

By the one I loved and dated

Am I man?

Or am I beast?

I have helped

I have hurt

Thrown from victory to defeat

Feeling like dirt

Am I man?

Or am I beast?

Cool to the touch

But burning on the inside

Feeling alone among my friends

Comedy is the only way I can hide

Am I man?

Or am I beast?

Snarling like a predator

Growling at my prey

Purring at my love

And begging to play

Am I man?

Or am I beast?

Sobbing at a loss

Laughing at a joke

Smiling with my friends

And blushing when I choke

Am I man?

Or am I beast?

I will never know being

Caught in between

Man and Animal

In a body green

Am I man?

Or am I beast?

Taking in air

Protecting my home

Similarities close, so who's to know

Beast or man I'm still alone…


	5. Curse

**Curse**

By: Muggleborn22

Curse the evil

Curse the bad

Curse the unmerciless

Curse the mad

Curse them all

Curse them through and through

Curse the enemy

Curse where curse is due

Curse the madness

Curse the shame

Curse the devils

Curse them that withhold their name

Curse those who take advantage

Curse those that let them

Curse the damage

Curse those that condemn

Curse the hateful

Curse the wicked

Curse the pain

Curse the hated

Curse those who curse

Curse those who boast

Curse those who whine

Curse those who coast

Curse the liars

Curse the betrayers

Curse the deceivers

Curse the slayers

Curse them all

Curse me too

Curse those like these

Curse go through!


	6. Another Message

**Another Message**

By: Muggleborn22

* * *

**Feel the power**

**Embrace your destiny**

**See them cower**

* * *

Don't deny

Don't fight back

Stop the lie

* * *

**You are demon true**

**Half but still**

**You are demon through and through**

* * *

Hold back as always

You can't forever

I'll break free one of these days

* * *

**Stall all you want**

**Pretend all you like**

**The truth is blunt**

* * *

Like my servant?

He's really quite good

His first task was brilliant

* * *

**You'll learn sooner or later**

**You can't hide who you are**

**Your friendscouldn't be lesssafer**

* * *

Skies will burn

Just like they will

Can you feel the pain in them churn?

* * *

**Flesh will be turned to stone**

**Hold the vision in your mind**

**You will be left alone**

* * *

The sun will set on your world

Or their world as the case will be

Reality by your finger twirled

* * *

**Never to rise again**

**I wonderful thought**

**Can you imagine?**

* * *

Don't run my child

This will all come to pass

And your little green friend will go wild

* * *

**Loss will get to him**

**He will lose control**

**I will make his light go dim**

* * *

Don't fret, little bird

I'll leave some blood for you

Maybe that robot nerd?

* * *

**The one who hides his eyes**

**He will fight skillfully**

**But he too will meet his demise**

* * *

Now she will cause some trouble

The alien girl

Not with might but with words her damage will double

* * *

**Taking you away from me**

**Giving you back that control**

**But at you hands, lose will she**

* * *

Are you ready my child?

The end is near

And mark my words, it won't be mild!

* * *


	7. Out of Time

**OK, I wrote this like 2 weeks ago just out of boredom as always...But there was something different about it before I wrote it I had been seriously running away and then after a phone call with Katie I decided against this. So hopefully this will stop any of you from ever thinking of running away. This is intended as a Terra poem, you just gotta look for it! Oh yeah and ttSerenity and Dark Kitsune of Ra thanks for just setting the Teen Titans poetry bar high. I'm gonna try to get over it one day!

* * *

**

**Out of Time**

By: Muggleborn22

Running out of sight

To someplace far away

Where they won't find me

Neither night nor day

Tell no one

So no one tells

My secret life

On this secret dwells

Marching though the dark

Stumbling through the night

Exhausted by morning

And asleep by light

Footsteps behind my crack

Somewhere else a bird's wings flap

I make a bolted run

And I've bewildered the old chap

Energy exhausted

I search for a certain spot

Where I can relax and think

Until they have me caught

I must be cracking up

I think I see them come

Eyes wide and searching

Like I'm really that dumb

I slip into an alley's shadow

Praying for its protection

I go unnoticed

And run to my course's next section

I must find a place

Away from all the crime

And the pressure it brings

To my precious time

Suddenly I find it hard

To take life giving breath

And all goes black

This must be death

It came so fast

And with one final glance

I see the culprit's image

It was me with no last chance…


	8. Birthmark

**I think I've finally done it! Made a poem about my favourite Teen Titans episode, Birthmark! And this dedication goes to ttSerenity for being the only one to review!

* * *

**

**Birthmark**

By: Muggleborn22

I looked the man straight in the eye

And for the first time I thought

What would happen if I were to die?

The pain swept through me

I know I probably deserved it

After all, that's what I see

Destruction on the horizon

Slowly enveloping the day

And causing me to wizen

Would it be better for me to die?

My friends would be safe

Without me would the Prophecy apply?

The vision was drawing to a close

Then they appeared in the flames

I could hear their screaming echoes

They were captured in stone

Their faces showed their struggle

But the dark magic had affected their every bone

I began to scream

This can't be real!

It's just a vision or so it seems

This is your future

He sneered with delight

A hurt came that even I could not cure

You're going to destroy the world, Raven

Get out of my life!

Before it starts to cave in…

It's written …all over… your face!

NO! The sense of dread drained my last energy

I have to get away from this place

And my last thoughts before all went dark

Would it be better to die?

Or just accept my birthmark?


	9. No Regrets

**Alright I was just minding my own business watching my new Gundam Seed DVD at like midnight and BAM! I get this...A TEEN TITANS poem...Go figure anyways** **on Word it was 4 pages on paper it was like 7 pages all double backed and some even double columned...Man I got to get out more! Um this goes to ttSerenity, Shindou-kun and Ryu-sama, and TelepathicPrincess for your great reviews!

* * *

**

**No Regrets**

By: Muggleborn22

No matter what I did

It was never enough

Everywhere I went

I always acted tough

I was the good guy

The ultimate relief

The citizens praised me

But that was very brief

Eventually I would lose control

Then I was exiled

I would run through the night

Into the unknown wild

Town and town this continued

Time and time again it happened

Try as I might to gain control

But my shield would always bend

Then one fateful day

My luck came to change

I'd made new friends

Who didn't find me strange

It felt so good to walk around

To be a hero on a team

And have great friends

That made me gleam

So happy I felt

And love was in sight

The little green boy

Became my life's delight

Then my secret slipped

And in my love's presence

Scared and confused I made him promise

Never to tell in any sense

Then I met my greatest threat

A man who could take and add

The thing I wanted

And the one thing I had

The meeting shook me bad

And my nerves were tense

I was so shaken

It blocked my common sense

Then the leader figured it out

But I was so tense I jump the gun

I blamed my closest friend

And on the road I began to run

But into his clutches I landed

Caught up in his promise of control

I became his apprentice

And learned of my future role

I was to betray my friends

Or my enemies as the case became

Lost in my blinded fury

I obeyed his every whim and my powers began to tame

I went back to my former team

And played them for fools

But my feelings for the green boy still existed

So I ran away with him in the nights cool

But he found us

And my love learned the truth

He left me and I once again blamed him

And with my master I left the carnival booth

Rage, Anger and Hate became my energy

I lived to destroy them all

At my own hands

I saw each one fall

I overran the city

Master and apprentice claimed the land

Spreading our evil reign

Over earth, sea and sand

But like always the team regrouped

And formed a plan to take me down

I had used all my chances

I had humiliated them and their town

Fearing my defeat I ran away

Back to my master

But he just gave me a beating

Saying my failure would cause disaster

But my love full of rage came after me

But all he found was my crumpled form

And I begged for him to destroy me

But before he could act, the evil one took the platform

He stole my powers

Took my control away with a simple command

Forced me to hurt the only one I cared for

And put his life in my hand

His friends appeared

They emerged from the dark

Just to protect him

All their positions were stark

"It's you life, Terra, your choice."

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy, for all the terrible things I've done."

I turned on my master to defend my friends.

I had to stop what I had begun

The battle raged

The upper hand never swayed

And then he lost his control on me

And I pushed him over the edge where he finally stayed

But my powers caused a volcano

Once that threatened my friends and their home

I had to stop running away from my mistakes

They turned to leave the lava foam

But he stayed to wait for me

"Come on, Terra, we have to go!"

I looked him in his beautiful green eyes

Holding back tears I answered, "No…"

He looked at me questionably

"I have to stay."

"No, Terra, you can't!"

But that was my final say

"Come on, Terra, it's too late!" he pleaded

"It's never too late."

He took me into one more embrace

And finally I let the tears fall, sealing my fate

"You were the best friend I ever had."

He stepped back a minute to look me in the eyes

Both of ours were wet and I pulled him back for one final embrace

I cried one last time on his shoulder to give my good byes

I pushed him back

I saw him run down the tunnel

Safe from me at last

Then I took my place on top of the volcanic funnel

I know my place

My powers were destined for this

To save the people I care for

I hear the volcanic steam hiss

No regrets

No rights

No wrongs

No fights

Well not anymore

Now this ends

I gathered my energy, me included

And gave my to save my friends

My final thoughts were

For forgiveness

For love

For righteousness

Then all went black

It was finally done

I saved my friends

And destroyed the evil one

I floated away peacefully

Having no regrets and forgiven

I rose up above

Into glorious heaven


	10. The Plaque

**OK, I was thinking, why did the Titans choose the lines they did for Terra's plaque? Well after a little more thinking I think I figured it out and decided to put my theory in poetic form but if you don't like it I can put into short story form and make it a cute Beast Boy and Terra fic...Wutever, I'll let you people decide. And thanks to ****Shindou-kun and Ryu-sama****for reviewing as quickly as you did. Everyone should read her Calamities fic, it's really good!**

* * *

**The P****laque**

By: Muggleborn22

* * *

**_Terra_**

In the beginning you were the best

So pure, so innocent a stranger

Nothing to detest

* * *

**_A Teen Titan_**

In the middle you became

An ally, but you betrayed

And Slade took your claim

* * *

**_A True Friend_**

In the end of your time

You became what we always hoped

A friend, an ally and a defender of crime

* * *

Those three simple lines

Describe from beginning to end,

Your entire life

From stranger to enemy to friend


	11. Something Forgotten

**I'm feeling very depressed right now...(3.28.05) and I felt like writing a poem about Beast Boy thinking about his loss of Terra...But it is based on how I feel right now and this dedication goes to Cole one of the best friends I have ever been blessed with, I hope you read this...**

**

* * *

**

**Something Forgotten**

**By: Muggleborn22**

Ever have that feeling?  
That something wasn't right?  
Like something was missing  
And just out of sight?

You can't put a finger on it  
But you know it's there  
You search all over  
And all you find is air

The name is on the tip of your tongue  
Then it just slips your mind  
Gone forever just like that  
Life seems so unkind

Forever forgotten  
Lost somewhere in space  
Never to be found again  
So why even bother to chase?

It will just slip away again  
Leaving you all alone  
So I'll just stop right now  
Before I too become unknown...


	12. A Twist of Fate

**A Twist of Fate**

Life's so unfair  
It grabs you by the wrists and throws you down  
Not even bothering to care

Something unpredictable pops up out of sight  
Catching you off guard  
Stripping you of any delight

Is it destined or is it fate  
That draws you closer  
To a certain gate

Some lead to defeat  
But others to victory  
Depending on the task you have to complete

So maybe we are the ones who choose  
Who will win  
And who will lose

When you think about it though  
This complicated theory  
Isn't always true

I mean who would choose  
To be a half-demon  
With nearly uncontrollable powers to use

So answer me this final question  
Who really decides  
Fate's final destination...


	13. Thoughts

**Not sure exactly where this came from. I was over at my friend's today and watched Teen Titans for the better half of the day! It was awesome! It was her first time watching it. And when I get home I watched Toonami and played Tribes 2 fora while and then watched Ghost in the Shell and BAM! I get this, go figure! Dedication to my adopted older sister Emily and the three best poets in the world, ttSerenity, ttMai, and Dark Kitsune of Ra!

* * *

**

Thoughts

See them walking  
See them running  
See them stupid  
See them cunning

They haunt you in your nightmares  
They praise you in your dreams  
They comfort when you're sad  
They tread on you through your screams

They will hold when you're lonely  
They will help you in company  
They will curse you when you mess up  
They will commend you when you're funny

Searching for an answer  
Searching for a question  
Searching for the evidence  
Searching for the original mention

Watching your every move  
Watching you fail  
Watching you succeed  
Watching you whine and wail

They will bring in the light  
They will make everything dark  
They will clear the fog  
They will cleanse you of every mark

They are apart of you  
They are never ending knots  
They are only in you mind  
They are your precious thoughts


	14. I Want Out

**Um...I have absolutely no idea how this happened! I swear I only had 2 Dr. Peppers today and its Saturday that's about an eighth of what I usually have! hehehehe...Anyways, seriously I wrote a song! AH! Run away! It's got a chorus and everything, make any tune you want, I don't care. It's about Terra when she's under Slade's control. Maybe...this is the result of watching too many Teen Titans Music Videos... I'll never know...**

**Dedication: The Terrific Trio - ttSerenity, ttMai and Dark Kitsune of Ra  
Read their stuff because they're alot better than me! And well, they aren't addicted to Dr. Pepper!

* * *

**

**I Want Out**

What's the world coming to?  
When a girl can't get a little hint,  
Or a simple clue?

About what life's supposed to be  
About what's out there  
What we're gonna see?

**Chorus  
****Show me the way!  
****I don't know where to go!  
****Don't lead me astray**

**Send me a sign!  
****Make me a path  
****Show me the line!**

**I want outta this game!  
****So show me out  
****Cause we'll never be the same…**

How come I'm always in the dark?  
You speak gibberish to me,  
I don't recognize a single mark!

You hid me away from truth untold  
Keeping locked me out  
Not knowing hot from cold!

**Chorus  
****Show me the way!  
****I don't know where to go!  
****Don't lead me astray**

**Send me a sign!  
****Make me a path  
****Show me the line!**

**I want outta this game!  
****So show me out  
****Cause we'll never be the same…**

You wanted me to be only yours.  
Well I got my own dreams,  
And it's to open doors!

To let in the blinding light  
Leaving you in the dark  
As I take my final flight!

**Chorus  
****Show me the way!  
****I don't know where to go!  
****Don't lead me astray**

**Send me a sign!  
****Make me a path  
****Show me the line!**

**I want outta this game!  
****So show me out  
****Cause We'll never be the same…  
**_**(Fading)We'll never be the same…**_


	15. A Distorted Rainbow

**Hello people! Um...lemme think...(brain explodes) ow...Right now I remember! I came up with the while I was watching Forces of Nature, but it's about Terra, yeah I know I just wrote about her yesterday and I know that probably most of you hate her. But she was my old favourite character until she died, no not when she became a traitor, when she died. Raven rules now! hehehe...but anyways...**

**Dedication(In alphabetical order): Once again...The Terrific Trio - Dark Kitsune of Ra, ttMai and ttSerenity**

**READ THEIR STUFF! Or I'll come after you with Dr. Pepper bottles! MWHAHAHA! I apologize I'm hyper today...**

**Oh, yeah one my thing, fLaMeS welcome! FiRe Is FuN!

* * *

**

**A Distorted Rainbow**

My life was hard  
But I got by  
Barley, but still  
It all wasn't some lie

I could be honest  
Like the rainbow's way  
It comes with the sun  
Only after a rainy day

Then my innocent life  
Took a drastic turn  
I made friends and again  
My stomach began to churn

Like before  
They would trust me  
Then discover the truth  
And they would really see

I'm no hero  
I am nothing  
I have no control  
And only havoc I would bring

Unlike the rainbow  
I am not a promise  
Of peace of nature  
I am the opposite

I only brought terror  
Never peace  
So am I good anyways?  
That's a reason for my release

I left on my own accord  
Betrayed them on my own  
Went evil by myself  
My heart turned to stone

The rainbow mocked me  
In its simple perfection  
Jeering at my  
Distorted reflection

It shone in brilliance  
And I had none  
It has seven colors  
I had only one

A little green spec  
Laid deep within the stone  
That encased my hardened heart  
But at the end it shone

When I finally ended fast  
What I had started slow  
Giving my final phase the shape  
Of a distorted rainbow…


	16. Destiny's Fate

**Um...lemme think how I came up with this one...I have absoluetly no idea actually, it's about Raven but that's about it...Um...well yeah...ENJOY!**

**Dedication: Random Thoughts ! and of course - ttSerenity, ttMai and Darkistune of Ra!

* * *

**

**Destiny's Fate**

You're a burning fire  
Inside my complex mind  
Always telling me  
That I'm one of your kind

You tell me things  
I know are lies  
Like me being the cause  
When everyone dies

Just because it's my destiny  
It doesn't mean  
I can't change the future  
For I have seen

The future is not set  
It's not in stone  
I might be able to stop  
The loss of flesh and bone

So hear me now  
As my black cover begins to fall  
I will end this battle  
I will stop you all

A Prophecy is said  
Doesn't mean a thing  
Only thing that does  
Is what it will bring

Mine says destruction and death  
This can be stopped  
Before all reality  
Is forever dropped

I will find your valley of death  
And show you my face  
I am your rightful daughter  
But I hate this place

So mark my words  
You'll be forever locked  
By my thoughts and memories  
That will keep your evil blocked

I lay down the law  
Not those who abide  
So let me go  
And choose my side

I control my own destiny  
And my own fate  
Don't even try  
To set me straight


	17. Only Six More Hours

**I was watching my taped version of Birthmark for like the millionth time a couple of nights ago, and well I was at school and it was Reading Apprehension and I was bored, we were watching North by Northwest, I don't know what's it about so don't ask, we're becoming "educated" young ladies and gentlemen...Yeah, sure. So while half the class was brain dead and the other half asleep I started going through Birthmark in my head and well here you go! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: My Reading Apprehension teacher for giving us free time in class and the Terrific Trio - Dark Kitsune of Ra, ttSerenity and ttMai! **

* * *

**Only Six More Hours**

I only had six more hours  
Then this eternal nightmare  
Would have finally ended  
Freeing me form it's deadly stare

Nearly there, I see the light  
An opening at the end  
Of this horrible tunnel  
But then my father had to send

His resurrected messenger  
He hunted me through the night  
Chasing me down  
As I tried to fight

He played with me  
Let me run for a while  
Then catch me again  
His tactics were vile

Hanging on for dear life  
The fight raged on  
Scorching my skin  
Redder than light's first dawn

Your words encircle me  
You presence still within  
Tearing me apart  
Causing me to sin

I've given my life to good  
You're trying to take it away  
My life's work  
And I know it's happening today

Eighteen hours done  
Watching my clock  
Ticking the seconds down  
Now they only mock

My false hopes  
Ticking away all my dreams  
Telling me it's useless to resist  
That my future is what it seems

At six hours to go  
Until my nightmare ceased  
You broke into my thoughts  
Showing me the beast

Of what you are  
To prey on me  
Your own blood  
So now I see

You're just a monster  
Eating up my hope  
Taking away my purity  
Leaving me to cope

With my destiny  
And with the knowing  
That I'm going to take  
My friends, the idea is lowing

I want to be free  
Of your deadly hold  
On my life and actions  
Always doing what I'm told

Six hours ago  
I was still praying  
That you might have lied  
And that I was staying

But you made my visions  
Into a grim reality  
And now it's only a matter of time  
Before you break my life's simplicity

Only six more hours  
Will bring me close now  
To keeping my life's  
Evil secret vow…


	18. Waiting for Something

**A kind of second thoughts poem for Terra...ENJOY! And for any of you Terra bashers out there, please fLaMe It. I promise not to delete them. I believe everyone has an opinion and deserves to express, after all that is what America is based on? Yelling at each other to find something they can stop yelling about. **

**Dedication: The Terrific Trio - ttMai, ttSerenity and Darkistune of Ra

* * *

**

**Waiting for Something**

Have you ever realized,  
That you were holding your breath?  
Waiting for something unexpected,  
Like maybe your death

You close your eyes  
And brace your mind  
Ready for an impact  
Or something else to bind

To hold you from reality  
To keep you in  
To hide you from the truth  
That lies within

Do you find yourself waiting,  
For something or someone?  
Maybe you'll find out  
Before this evil deed is done

So maybe patience  
Really is the greatest virtue  
But maybe there is one way  
To see if it's true

Just try waiting a little big longer  
And see what happens in the future  
Because until then  
You can never be sure…


	19. I'm Sorry

**OK, sorry about this people but I'm gonna give you a full explanation of this one. I have a strange habit of apologizing for something even if I don't do it. I writing a poem in class yesterday and my friend was looking over my shoulder. She read two lines and took it completely out of context, she screamed it out loud and everyone looked at me. As usual I didn't do anything back but something snapped and well later on a yelled at her, alot. And she yelled back. So, well my friend and I got into a fight and I can't stand it because for once I don't know what I did because I had already apologized for yelling at her...So during History I came up with this little poem and she just laughed and probably threw it away, fortunatley I had thought this might happen and had written two copies. She showed this poem to all the girls in my class and well they all made fun of it...sigh...I actually put feelings into a poem and look what happens...**

**Dedication: to Katie, I hope you'll forgive me...or at least tell me what I did wrong... **

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

People always ask me  
Why I apologize  
I told them it was a guilty conscience  
But now I think those were just lies

I'm thinking now  
That there is a deeper meaning  
To my apologetic mind  
Something that needs cleaning

I need to wipe out the darkness  
That consumes my inner core  
Tearing me up within  
Leaving me tired and sore

It makes me feel like  
I've done something wrong  
So I always feel sorry  
And a guilt trip goes along

It's a habit I'll have forever  
It's a habit I'll never break  
So I'm sorry for being sorry  
Will accept my apology, for my sake?


	20. Almost

**Yep, another Terra poem...And it's her thinking again dodges weapon from Terra bashers Hey! Terra's still pretty cool, considering she's a statue!**

**WARNING: Thinking can be DANGEROUS!**

**DEDICATION: The Terrific Trio - ttSerenity, ttMai and Dark Kitsune of Ra. And a special thanks to im in a kill people mood!

* * *

**

**Almost**

Almost…  
But not quite  
Isn't good enough  
To win the fight

Almost…  
Gets you half way  
Leaving you the dust  
Where you'll stay

Almost…  
Only fills part  
Of the needed love  
In your empty heart

Almost…  
Gets you up the hill  
But not back down  
Leaving you behind still

Almost…  
Nearly finishes the work  
But still leaves  
The rest to shirk

Almost…  
Is never done  
So don't stop  
Until you've won


	21. A Single Cloud

**I went on a beach trip! YEY! And well I got bored and started staring out the window...well I gotta couple of nature ones, here's the first one!**

**Dedication: TheTerrific Trio -ttSerenity, ttMai and Dark Kitsune of Ra**

**Read their stuff! Or I'll come after you with Dr. Pepper bottles!**

**It's a Terra poem! Bashers and fLaMeS welcome FiRe Is Fun!

* * *

**

**A Single Cloud**

A single cloud  
In an open sky  
All alone  
It continues to fly

Simple yet lovely  
It floats all alone  
Never having any reason  
To whine or to moan

Flying so high  
Among the trees  
Going out of reach  
Where an eye sees

It hides away  
Never to be found  
Disappearing forever  
Never to be homebound

So don't count on  
A happy ending  
For a lovely scene  
That's reality bending

Don't be like me  
And try to go on  
All by yourself  
For you too will be gone

So don't always believe  
What you always hear  
Just remember that  
Death is always near


	22. A Falling Leaf

**Here's my other nature related one. There's alot of trees on the interstate Anyways it's about Robin and how he would take it if he were to get older and not be able to defend the city, say if he died or something.**

**DEDICATION: The Terrific Trio - ttSerenity, ttMai and Dark Kitsune of Ra

* * *

**

**A Falling Leaf**

An oak tree  
Stands alone and proud  
During the summer  
Always drawing a crowd

Its shade brings  
Much relief  
To the hot people  
Even if only brief

Before you know  
It becomes fall  
Bring more desirable  
Weather to all

One by one  
A comfort leaf  
Drops to the ground  
Stolen by a thief

Sometimes I feel  
Like that last leaf  
Staying still  
Waiting to go beneath

To finish my work  
To be done here  
To stop living  
In a life of fear

It seems forever  
Before it makes its final descent  
Into never ending darkness  
Never heaven sent

Buried forever  
Under winter's coming  
When you think about it  
It's very mind numbing

To be so helpful at first  
Then forgotten forever  
Buried beneath memories  
Of how you were so clever

Then those too go away  
And someone else takes your place  
And soon on one  
Can even remember your face

But I don't do it for  
The money of the fame  
I protect like the falling leaf  
Our jobs are the same

To help while you are here  
To know what you need to know  
To be where you need to be  
To know when to finally let go


	23. Rolling Stone

**Rolling Stone**

I'm not from around here

I just kind of found my way

To a home and friends

A place where I could stay

Way back then

I used to be

So happy and glad

An unusual sight to see

So naïve was I

A long time ago

Waking and sleeping

So little did I know

How life was here

In this strange place

Where everyone stared

Because of my face

My green eyes

Caught people by surprise

So bright were they

When an enemy would arise

But one person drew

Special interest to me

He was so mysterious at first

But there's more to see

Always helping me out

Whenever something is unknown

He never seemed to care

That I was a rolling stone


	24. Frozen Time

**YEY! Writer's block is still there, but this is the first lego off of the wall smiles I couldn't get anything...I blame it on exams and what not...Anyways...Here it is...This goes to ttSerenity, ttMai and Dark Kitsune of Ra, and iminakillpeoplemood. And Ki off of the RP who kept me up until 2 in the morning when I came up with this ****

* * *

**

**Frozen Time**

A minute passes  
A moment stands still  
An hour goes by  
Bending at your will

Time's not a factor  
It's all in your mind  
It's only a barrier  
To hold and to bind

So much is lost  
Waiting for time to pass  
Think of all that is wasted  
All the distance and all the mass

Gone forever like that  
Time can't go back  
You're stuck with what you have  
Stuck with what you lack

You can't change the past  
And neither the future  
It's all set in stone  
For this I'm sure

Time seems to stand still  
Never passing a second  
Staying forever the same  
Leaving nothing to mend

Hold fast to this moment  
It's a once in a life time chance  
To savor the moment as long as you want  
Before the timely advance

So hold on for a while  
Take in the moment  
And hold to the memory  
And don't worry where the time went


	25. A Dying Night

Oh...wow...eyes profile Last update was two months ago! gasps I'm such a bad person! cries Wow...okay... breaths Sorry, guys, I've been gone all of June and with testing for the rest of May there wasn't any time to update... I've got plenty of poems to type up but... I wrote this one in like 5 minutes... shrugs

Hopefully it will let you know that I'm back... and I got lot's of stuff... I promise . Thanks to the Terrific Trio and if you don't know who that is... well...read my other stuff, you'll know. Cat, hehe...I used your nickname runs away Don't kill me! And NeonWind, nice to have a new reviewer been a while... laughs And to kmutt, Wolf Fangs, Angst equinox, and RupertLover09. looks at poems

You know what you guys are right, I'm not even with the characters, but that's just because I can relate to Robin, Raven and Terra best and the occasional BB moment, I'll try some more Star and Cy for you guys...shrugs They won't be awesome... I can't even promise you'll like them... I kinda just write when I feel like it...smiles

This one's about...hm...I have no idea... Tell me who you think it's about... I'm curious... Yeah there we go, I got the reviewer's something to think about! YES! It's probably Raven... Could be a villain...I have no idea.

Let your imaginations run wild!

* * *

A Dying Night

On this holy night

I'll fade away

Into nothingness

Where I'll stay

I'll drift forever

Forgetting all

Growing weak

Growing small

I'll drown here

Away from this place

I'll wander to and fro

In an endless place

It goes on forever

Showing nothing there

I can't breathe

I feel no air

I don't need it now

I'm to far gone

I'm beyond saving

It's already dawn…


	26. A Lighted Path

**Well... Yeah... Okay... A non-morbid one... grins Yeah, I wrote this at Science camp, we did light refraction and it was awesome... I saw lasers! HA! Okay well... Dedication to the Terrific Trio and well... That really boring professor... hehe...**

**It's about Robin... After his little obsession episode... yah, Haunted rox me sox! Anyways... it's like the road to recovery starts with the first step... Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Lighted Path  
**  
A light in the dark  
Guides my way  
Making a path  
That seems to sway

The rays change direction  
This road is not set  
No pattern to follow  
No standards to be met

It goes to its own rhythm  
It dances to its own beat  
I'll follow regardless  
I have no one else to meet

The light is my friend  
Guarding me from the shadows  
And filling me with hope  
That only my heart knows

I'll stay to this path  
I'll walk every bend  
I'll see through the darkness  
I'll follow 'til the end.


	27. The Haze

Yeah, well... It I was at Science camp and I got bored... And so I was like... Okay... Hm... And well... I was thinking about chemicals and came up with this.. smiles Yeah...chemicals...haze... whatever...I guess I was confused or something... shrugs Well go ahead and review, and dedication goes to my newest reviewer, StarfireTT. If you like my poetry then you gotta read ttMai, ttSerenity and Dark Kitsune of Ra, they're a whole lot better than me!

Yeah, it's about Terra, she's trapped inside that stone... Or she was anyways, yeah people, you can't deny it, she's coming back in Season Five, if everyone else turned back from stone then she did to! HA! runs away from Terra Bashers SHE LIVES!

* * *

**The Haze**

A mysterious haze clouds my vision  
Blocking out all reality  
Seizing me from the norm  
And throwing me into a realm of unreality

Nothing here makes sense  
It's all twisted and dismayed  
It's a battlefield in your mind  
Where the children once played

I'm trapped in this dimension  
Doomed to spend forever  
In this horrid place  
With no more threads to sever

All the truth is broken  
Lies are facts that I can't change  
The irony of this place  
Is more than something strange

There's a hidden evil  
Lurking all about me  
Waiting to pounce at my weakest  
I don't know when or where that'll be

Paranoia haunts my every breath  
A turn in this confusion  
Lands me in a sudden fear  
Praying that it's just an illusion

The colors blend into one another  
Causing my eyes to glaze  
All I see is nothing  
I fear, for the rest of my days

This cloudy haze  
Shows no signs of going  
And it probably never will  
I'll stay here not knowing

That I'm gone forever  
That I'm stranded here  
That I'm missing life  
Year be slower year

I feel so distant  
Yet ever so near  
To finding this broken truth  
And making everything clear

Until then though  
You're confused, just like me  
In this forbidden realm  
Of unreality


	28. Window

**YEY! I finally did another Beast Boy one! does the robot Okay... Anyways... You know how BB always feels like he can't do anything right, or that he's doing something wrong, or some other random thing. Well, I wrote about it at Science Camp! HA! And I was actually looking out a window, so this is like a description poem that ended up describing BB as well. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Window**

Looking out a single window  
Perched above the ground  
Watching the day go by  
And all that moves around

I can see the skyline  
Buildings block the sun  
Up and down the sidewalk  
Birds and rodents run

My view directs  
To a certain place  
Filled with empty pavement  
Only taking up space

Am I that empty spot?  
Only here to exist  
To have no purpose  
Never to be missed

I always seem to wonder  
If I'm really meant to be  
In another place or world  
And what I might see

Cobwebs haunt the corners  
Of this empty room  
Much like my empty heart  
Where only doubt seems to loom

Questions fill my mind  
Asking me to look  
At that empty pavement  
And ask if I am shook

I don't really know  
At this point in time  
If I'm meant to be here  
Or even make this rhyme

I suppose I'll wait  
At least a little longer  
To what happens next  
Maybe it'll make me stronger

So observe your surroundings  
They may make you think  
That something is different  
When you're on the brink


End file.
